This invention relates to food warming devices and more particularly to an air curtain to keep food in a warming table in a hot, moist and appetizing appearing condition by preventing loss of moisture and promoting retention of heat.
The overall object of this invention is to provide an apparatus and method for keeping food placed on a warming table in a hot moist and appetizing appearance by providing an air curtain which is recirculated over the food.
Another object of the invention resides in the provision of a duct for recirculating an air stream over a food receptacle placed on a warming table.
A further object resides in the provision of at least one air filter within the duct to filter out any solids which may have been picked up by the air stream.
A further object is to provide a blower or fan means to impel the air stream.
Further objects will become apparent from the following specification and claims.